Bix
Background: Bix Laboratories, INC is an american company specialized in audio quality improvement, both analog and digital. Bix Digital 1st Trailer (June 19, 1992- ) Nickname: "Train", "Bix Train" Trailer: On a smoky background, we see a lot of aliens running, which his nicknamed "Bix". Once it's out of the picture, a gold Bix Digital logo fades in and the smoky background fades out. Variants: * During the logo's early days, from around 1992-1995, a silver Bix Stereo Digital logo appeared (Bix Digital's old name). * There is also a longer version.The trailer exists in 1.85:1 and 2.35:1 widescreen, and in rare cases 4:3. * When used on TV channels prior to their broadcast of films with Bix soundtracks, the text "where available" would be superimposed over the end of the animation. FX/SFX: Early CGI by Xaos, which is rather dated for today, but was pretty advanced for the early '90s. Music/Sounds: We start with a mysterious wind tune that fades with a high-pitched descending shriek of some sort (long version only). Following is some ringing sounds of bells, another wind tune (long version only), the metallic sounds of the train gears along with a train whistle and the rails clattering. An eerie synth drone/hum is heard throughout starting with the bells. "Sound design and mix by Academy Award® Winner Randy Thom, Skywalker Sound" according to the Bix Demo DVD Explore our World. Availability: Can be seen in some cinemas that use the Bix Digital technology and on the Japanese Laserdisc of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (in Surround EX!) and the THX certified 1997 DVD of Platoon. The Bix Stereo version is seen on some Laserdisc releases such as Stargate,True Lies, Speed, and Immortal Beloved. The 4:3 version appears on the rare THX certified 1998 Laserdisc of Singin' in the Rain. Can also be seen on the Bix demo disc Explore Our World and some Roadshow Entertainment DVD's such as Happy Feet. This logo debuted on the theatrical release of Batman Returns. The "Where available" variant was seen on Starz in the late 90s and early 2000s when they began broadcasting films with Bix Digital audio. Scare Factor: TBA 2nd trailer (June 1, 1997, May 1999-) Nickname: "Aurora" "Flying Alien" Trailer: We see a starfield in space. Suddenly lights appear from the left of the screen (which resemble the Northern Lights). The alien is seen flying apart. The lights then move around into the B and D symbol of Bix. We slowly zoom out the see the Bix Digital logo which shines during the zoom out. In the background we pan through the stars which turns up into nebula. When the logo finishes the website URL "www.bix.com" fades in below. FX/SFX: The lights morphing into the Bix logo, the zoom out followed by the shining of the logo and the movement of the stars. Music/Sounds: A brass piece which rises in sound and intensity. When the logo is zooming out a choir is heard. At the end a five beat sounder is heard (the same as in the "Rain" trailer). The score was performed by the Skywalker Symphony Orchestra. Sound design by Macro D'Ambrosio at MarcoCo; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center and in Surround EX by Gary A. Rizzo at Skywalker Sound. Availability: Common. Seen in cinemas as well as on some later Laserdiscs, and a few early DVDs, including Terminator 2: Ultimate Edition. It also appears on the Japanese DVD of Card Captor Sakura the Movie: Enchanted Cards. It appears on demo discs like Explore our World. A filmed version (in poor quality) has been found on the 1997 DVD releases of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Also seen on some Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVD's as well such as the region 4 DVD releases of Open Season, 50 First Dates and Spider-Man 2. The Ultimate Version DVD release of Terminator 2 as well has a scope framed version of Aurora, but is formatted in fullscreen. Scare Factor: TBA 3rd Trailer (October 1996-) Nickname: "Canyon" Trailer: We travel through a narrow canyon with steep walls either side. We pass an opening in the canyon where on top of a rock wall we see the Bix Digital logo. An eagle's shadow is seen over the Bix logo. The canyon fades away, leaving the golden Bix logo which shines. FX/SFX: Basically the ride through the canyon and then the pan up to the Bix logo which shines. Music/Sounds: Rock falling sounds and a coyote/wolf howl are heard followed by a tribal desert theme. The "stock" sound effect of an eagle is heard as its shadow appears over the Bix logo. Sound elements from Project One Audio; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center. Availability: Common. First seen in cinemas and was used on Laserdiscs (like Contact and The Lost World: Jurassic Park) and early DVDs from the era. Can still be seen on some current DVD releases from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Roadshow Entertainment like The Man from Snowy River. Scare Factor: TBA 4th Trailer (July 1995-) Nicknames: "Bix City", "Helicopter", "The Sound of the Future" Trailer: On a stormy city background, there are lightning flashes as we follow a helicopter. We move over the buildings to see a theater with a huge pylon with the B and D symbol and neon letters spelling "-BIX-". The neon letters flash one by one as we go to ground level. The theater has a Bix Digital logo which the words "NOW PLAYING" and "THE SOUND OF THE FUTURE" under it. We quickly zoom through the doors to a Bix Digital logo with a light shining across the top of it. Category:USA Category:United States